Caught
by a-pretty-white-lie
Summary: As Ciel was retreating to his room, he found the door of his butler's bedroom slightly ajar. How will he react seeing the butler engage in the indecent? How will Sebastian explain himself to the young master? SebastianxCiel, Yaoi


Summary : As Ciel was retreating to his room, he found the door of his butler's bedroom slightly ajar. How will he react seeing the butler engage in the indecent? How will Sebastian explain himself to the young master? SebastianxCiel, Yaoi

Hello everyone! My first one shot! I didn't continue DM because it sucked pretty badly c: Who likes OC anyways? I don't even understand why I wrote tht . Sooo, Just a one-shot I'm just curious to the opinions of others, until then I'll write one with lotsa chapters XD

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this. XD I couldn't think of a better plot, since everytime I think of a good one, a day later, I find a fanfiction with a similar summary, then the author's ideas and mine just clash. The original plot is Sebastian and Ciel's child catching those two in act, but I don't really want them having any child. And just to be honest, I thought of Ciel catching Vincent and Rachel just for fun. Ohgodkillme

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does. C':

Warning : Unbetaed, Slightly OOC Ciel and Sebastian, boyxboy, gore, mild language.

Let's start. BD

-

_6:30 PM_

A cobalt blue eyed twelve year old boy grunted as he sat on his chair doing his work, signing numerous papers from various companies requesting his assistance in food processes. He didn't appreciate the contents of almost each and everything sent. All of them tried to take advantage of him, one of the many drawbacks he hated in being a child. Some did their best to hide their real intentions, but Ciel, being the clever person he was, managed to see through all of the raccoons' traps. The worst letter was from Dasche Pastries, one of the worst food manufacturers of London, they had the audacity to attempt to spill words from the young earl, boldly asking for the recipe of his world famous crepes. And his reply? Ofcourse not.

Ciel separated the declined letters from the ones he accepted, which was about only dozen of them. He began to write a reply for those twelve saying that he'd like to schedule a meeting to organize their whole affiliation. After writing, he placed each letter in their own envelopes and sealed them. He opened the drawer of his work desk to find his journal inside. He usually wrote every thought he had in the journal when he had time, but currently, he was busy. He stacked the envelopes in the drawer, Sebastian will send them respectedly tommorow morning like usual.

Despite his calm demeanour, he was gradually getting worn out with his everyday life of dealing an infinite supply of paperwork. He saw no need executing the merciless task as he would survive through the redundant money his deceased parents left for him. However, through further reasoning, Ciel decided it preferable than being treated as a dog, feeding off of leftover food; he would never agree to receive treatment beffiting for an animal.

_Knock, knock _

Ciel's train of thought was interrupted as a soft knock was heard by the door. He glimpsed at the clock to see it was already 6:40 PM. Time for dinner.

"Come in." The earl announced.

As soon as the signal was said, the door of the master's office opened. Ciel was surprised at the sight of Tanaka, instead of the usual Sebastian, not that he had a problem with it. Tanaka bowed as he stood in front of his master. He presented the food, removing the cover of the tray revealing the plate of a scrumptious dish, and another for his dessert.

"Good evening, young master." Tanaka recited as he served the mouth watering dishes in front of the earl. "For tonight, I have prepared Roasted duck with raspberry glaze. And for dessert, You will have chocolate ganache cake." The young master hummed in satisfaction as he inhaled the delicious aromas of said sources of nourishment. But the thought of Sebastian's lacking presence didn't slip his mind.

"Thank you, Tanaka. What has terribly happened to Sebastian for failing to serve me tonight's dinner?", Ciel questioned.

"Mr. Sebastian had an awful lot of work to do, therefore, I spared him the task of serving dinner. I believe he will come to tend to you for bed.", Tanaka replied dutifully.

"Very well. You are dismissed.", Ciel said. Sebastian should know better than to leave work for another person to finish. So what if he had a ton of work to do? He didn't trade his soul for nothing. To him, it sounded like Sebastian was a school bully telling his classmate to do homework for him and he wears that damned smirk upon knowing he gets a perfect score the following day.

The aged man replied with another bow and finally left the room along with the cart.

Ciel began to dig in the moment the servant disappeared. Roasted duck was actually one of his favourites. He savored every bit of the juicy, fleshy meat.

He thought about the day's events so far as to distract himself to the thought of his irresponsible butler. This morning, he recieved a letter from the queen. It seems that a new case was made for him to yet again solve to fulfill his duty as the queen's watchdog. Something about children between the ages nine to fourteen being brutally killed with the most morbid ways possible. He had felt a shiver across his spine as he read a long description of gruesome murder. Too bad lunch came after. Sebastian did a marvelous job serving tomato soup.

Then, there came a visit from a close friend of his, Lau. The earl facepalmed from the thought of the chinese man going in uninvited nor did he bothered to inform him in advance about his visit. And whenever he spends a night, his reason would be nonsensical. Furthermore, he had that 'sister' of his, Ran Mao, by his arm all the time wherever he goes. Lau simply knows no shame.

Ciel finished his meal by then and began consuming his creamy dessert.

After that, there came a visit from Elizabeth insisting Ciel to go shopping with her to buy her a cute frilly dress she saw before. He tried to simply give her money to purchase it herself but she wouldn't budge. Ciel had to promise a whole day with her the following week end listening and nodding to anything she wants, to which he caught Sebastian snickering through the corner of his eyes (he should remind himself to reprimand him later), but atleast that shut her up. Ciel had excess paperwork from not finishing yesterday's (Talk about irresponsible). He had absolutely no time for that.

Ciel wiped his lips with a napkin Tanaka provided along with dinner. He pushed the plates out of the way and took his pen and paperwork. But he actually made no move to even read anything.

The boy sighed, he's been doing this for the past six hours and he desperately needed a break (Even though he just had one). He twirled his chair recieving a good view of the garden outside his window. Green bermuda grass cloaked the entire area with flowers of different kinds such as wisteria and sterling silver roses scattered everywhere, there were also a few red bud trees with rocks creatively encircling them. Ash trees surrounded the whole vast garden. At the heart of the garden was a stone fountain of three layers. It was simply impossible for Finny to be the one responsible in tending it all. As if on cue, he spotted Sebastian trimming a few Ash trees. Shouldn't he be preparing his bath by now? From afar, his black locks had been beautifully blown towards the direction of the wind. If his vision did not fail him, he seemed to smirk lasting for a short moment, perhaps aware of the blue eyes that bore behind him?

Seconds later, Maylene arrived at the scene before Ciel's eyes. Squealing what appeared to be Sebastian's name, she tripped from nothing, as always. Sebastian spun around, chuckling, and offered her a hand. Maylene's nose bled from the ethereal view she received down there on the ground from the breath-taking man that hovered above her, dumbfounded at the image of Sebastian. The boy could already guess that she was fantasizing the words _'Will you marry me'_ in her head. The drool from the corner of her mouth and slight pink blush didn't pass unnoticed by Ciel. Sebastian replied with a chuckle and helped her up.

The image of the two so close reminded him that something was off since earlier. Sebastian had been responding more than usual to Maylene's advances, actually, he is the one who appeared to be advancing. He has been doing work in the same room with Maylene, rather than the usual of avoiding her and resume the corresponding work the moment she leaves. Earlier, he caught the two come out of the bathroom at the same time. When questioned why, he replied that as Maylene was cleaning the library, she fell down the ladder as she was dusting the books of a high shelf. Though the maid's flustered face demanded further explanations, Ciel simply dismissed the incident. And there was the time the earl heard moaning in the servant's quarters as he was searching for Bard to buy a couple of items. The earl knew about about indecency, but chose to believe in other explanations about the matter. He was adamant that a demon would fall for someone like Maylene, considering her behavior. _'Maybe he suddenly took a liking for her soul', _he said inwardly. If his presumptions were true, it was then likely that after Sebastian takes his soul, he'd make a contract with Maylene. If it so happens, Maylene could freely command Sebastian to whatever extent. He felt a pang of jealousy but the feeling quickly vanished. To be honest, he had a small crush on Sebastian, but he'd never admit that out loud. He thought of all the possible reasons that could've triggered Sebastian's sudden display of attention, aside from the previous guesses. Perhaps he suddenly thought that treating women with disrespect was unmanly. (A/N- WTH) Hmm.. Yeah. Not that Ciel was the one to talk, if Elizabeth. He shook his head and decided that the servants' actions irrelevant to work was none of his concern, and decided to dismiss the matter. Come to think of it, he had dealt with the exact situation a little while back. Bard once had a lover who'd come to visit him when he's free, and Ciel said he didn't care about their own personal lives. Though further events that is concluded a hindrance to their respected chores will not be left unresolved twice.

Oh well, he still had work to do.

**-|:::::O:::::|- **

Ciel stretched his arms up and gave a lenghty yawn. He'd finally finished his work. His sight was getting foggy from the dim light in the room. Just earlier, Tanaka came in to retrieve the plates, and asked Ciel if he wanted to have a bath already, to which he replied that he'd like to continue work and told him to tell Sebastian that he would have a bath at exactly 8 PM. He glanced at the wall clock with weary eyes, he couldn't see the time clearly and decided that his butler was ten mintues late (he tried to form the blurry numbers). _'Tch'_, he thought.

Surrendering to his curiosity, Ciel decided to check once and for all what has caused his butler to be in delay. He stood away from his chair, balancing himself, seeming to forget how to stand from sitting all day long. He walked towards the door opening it and exited. He made a deep breath, tired of the wooden smell from the previous room. He looked at both directions to see if anyone was near, and luckily, he saw no one. He shut the door behind with a soft click, and went right.

Now where was Sebastian? He couldn't still be in the garden, could he? Maybe he was in the kitchen washing the plates. That should be a more likely location.

The pitter patter of his small feet echoed throughout the corridor. He passed by numerous rooms some he couldn't even remember ever being there. His blue eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for anything of the unusual. Though he didn't really see anything out of the ordinary.

As Ciel reached the kitchen, he saw that the door was ever so slightly opened, light radiating from the tiny crevice. He smirked to himself as he thought of what punishment the demon would have to endure. Finally, he could get back from all the teasings that that wretched butler has bestowed him with. Childlish as it seems, he simply cannot help himself. He laughed lowly as he thought of torturing him exactly the way her majesty has portrayed in the letter that morning. Sebastian wouldn't die anyways. Ciel would hang him on the ceiling and whip him several times. Cut his tongue and feed it to the hungry stray dogs so that that ridiculous velvet voice would vanish once and for all. Twist him at an impossible angle until his bones would hold no longer and escape that white unblemished creamy skin of his. He'll keep the rest of his plans to himself.

Slowly, the boy opened the door and...

Bard? He blinked twice and sighed. How exciting his thoughts were. He'd receive not as much pleasure in killing- _torturing _Bard as he would with Sebastian. Bard turned around when he heard the disgruntled sigh. He widened at the unusual sight of Ciel in the kitchen. "Young master?" the cook couldn't help himself from asking. "What brings ya here?"

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel ignored his question and asked him his. He pretty much didn't care about anything else right now and desperately wanted to see his butler.

"I saw 'im with Maylene earlier sittin' by the garden. I dunno where he is now, but I think he told meh that he'll be cleaning the mess Maylene made in the living room. Funny thing is, he asked me to do the dishes. He don't usually tell me to do somethin like that." Bard answered, scratched his head, curious to what Ciel wanted with Sebastian right now.

Ciel, on the other hand, twitched an eyebrow in disbelief. That butler!

"Find him and send him to my room. Immediately." Ciel ordered the cook, venom obvious in his tone. He'd had enough of games.

"A-alright.."

**-|:::::O:::::|- **

Ciel grumpily made his way toward his bedchambers. He yawned tiredly. Bard gave him a candelabrum to avoid tripping from the dark corridors, since it was already late, he doubted anyone could see with only the dim light the moon gave. Perhaps Sebastian's punishment will be given tommorow. He should remember to double it, and make it twice even more painful. But what to add? Hmm.. He should decide in the morning. He couldn't think straightly right now.

Right now, all he could do was sleep. He could already feel his body going numb and he could feel bags under his eyes. How many hours had passed already? He could feel the soft matress under him and the blanket's warm embrace. He could already hear the soft cicada and cricket's soft noise outside the window. Oh, how sleep taunts him! Just a few more steps and-

_Hnn.. More.._

Ciel stopped his tracks upon the sound of the female moan. The pleasured sound came from an ajar door from the left. He could not recognize whose room it was and decided it was Lau's. The voice sounded like Ran Mao's, and she shared the same room as Lau anyways. Had the asian man been so bold enough to engage in such acts with his 'sister' in his manor? He decided to confirm his surmise, nay, simply peek inside like the nosy child he was.

He advanced toward the door, and placed his right hand on the wall, to avoid the bitter scenario of losing balance and humiliating himself by carelessly tumbling inside the room, creating an awkward moment for all of them. The other hand had the candelabrum to aid him more light.

Ciel peeked through the space granted and tried to form the picture of the couple. He could faintly hear deep breathings from both persons, though he failed to see anything in the darkness no matter how hard he squinted. He opened the door a little more, granting more entrance for the candelabrum he held. Slightly, he saw the form of two bodies under the white covers of the bed, the bigger person, Lau, appeared to be above Ran Mao, and Ciel couldn't describe with words what the two sillhouettes were doing. He heard a moan ever now and then, accompanied by soft whimpers and gasps.

The earl finally decided to bring their little fun time a halt, since he was the master of the manor afterall. He could rummage every closet and intrude any room as long as he desired for it. Had the room contained a couple in sex, it was no exception. He smirked to the thought of the chinese man, embarrassment clearly written in his face.

The boy left the candelabrum outside the room, and opened the door wide. Still, the couple did not notice the entrance of the young master and continued their activities. This irked Ciel. He walked towards the edge of the bed and expected them to finally take notice of his presence. Still, he stood ignored. Ciel's patience by then was nearing the limit. Perhaps stomping his feet on the floor would attract their attention? Ciel's lips formed a smirk at surprising them. Splendid prank. He raised his feet high up till his toes met the edges of the bed, and finally stamped on the floor. Rather than an expected loud 'bam!', he heard a barely audible 'bump..'. He blinked and looked down below to glare at the responsible object of killjoy. White? He kneeled down and picked up the unidentified fatuous object. It seemed to be a piece of cloth, perhaps La- Wait. White? Neither Lau nor Ran Mao ever wore anything white. Just when he decided it was underwear, the cloth suddenly appeared familiar to him. Could it be..? No, no. He felt the object more and more, memorizing each detail. One hole. Five long.. His eyes widened in realization.

Sebastian's gloves.

Ciel's jaw literally fell to the floor from the suddennes of the whole situation. It just couldn't be.. Ciel was flustered. He was immensely embarrassed. The person he trusts most, dares to dirty his name. The person who promises him that he'd defend his honor with his whole being, rusts his pride.

With quivering hands, Ciel swiftly pulled the sheets, wishing it wasn't the butler.

But to his dismay, there he was, Sebastian in his pants and button up shirt on top of a naked Ran Mao, devouring her very body. They were in a very heated kiss. The moment the sheets were pulled, they looked upon the intruder. Ran Mao looking embarrassed, as the pink face suggests. She clung a the sheets below her with both hands while her mouth shaped in an 'o'. Her legs was spread wide, open for the man. And Sebastian? Rather than a regretful look, Ciel was angered to see that trademark smirk plastered on his face. Sebastian sat down on the edges of the bed, in front of the master. Ciel glared daggers at the chinese girl, to which she understood that she had to leave. She picked up the remnants of torn clothing on the desk and hurried outside.

"Young master? What brings you to my room at such an ungodly hour?" Sebastian cocked his head to the side with mock curiosity. His smirk never leaving his face. He acted as if getting caught in sex was a daily action. With a snap, a candle on the desk was lit giving a better view for each other. The flame danced and swayed, entertained at the whole ordeal. The soft light of the candle reflected on Sebastian's amused red orbs. Ciel's were hidden under the long bangs of his hair, his mouth was a straight unreadable line.

Ciel did not reply. His silence was accompanied by the night sounds outside the window and the ticking of the wall clock in the room.

"Oh? Don't be shy, young master! I won't bite. Had you been thirsty for a glass of water?" he encouraged the boy to speak.

".."

"Had the blankets been too thick for your liking?", Sebastian asked, grin growing wider each passing second.

"Why would y..", Ciel mumbled incoherently, his voice failing him. How dare he toy with him in such a situation! Is it honestly unexpected to behave this way? Does he have no heart at all to for a while consider his feelings? How about Maylene? He is probably yet to perform the very exact actions with her the next night. He didn't know if he should be disgusted upon the knowledge that the very person that tends to him each day possesses hands that befits a harlot's, be jealous to the the thought that the man he adores had slept with another person aside from him, or be frightened that his hunger may come to the enxtent of causing him to rape his own master.

"Hmm? The windows were left open? Alright, alright! I'll close them for you." Sebastian chuckled and began to stand up, heading for the door. But before he could make a step towards, his face was met with a slap. Since he's a demon and a slap on the face would be as if nothing, it still counted as a slap. However, he still acted the same, that blasted grin glued on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian!", He glared at the older man.

Sebastian feigned a hurt expression, "What could the young master possibly mean?", He knew what his master meant, but still asked to prolong the amusing occurrence.

"Do not play with me, Sebastian. I am absolutely positive that everything my sentence could imply is your indecency with Ran Mao!", Ciel replied angrily.

He chuckled, "I merely sought to have fun once in a while. I am exhausted, battered, to be exact. Pleasure is appreciated even if just for a moment."

Again, his face was met with a slap, harder this time. It had stung a little, leaving behind the palest shade of red. Sebastian frowned, this was getting out of control.

"Tell me, Sebastian, how many women have you busied yourself with under my roof? Had I not ordered Tanaka to have you come to me for bed? I had been waiting for minutes and yet, you had not come. Are you going against my orders of exacting revenge towards those men, and rather, construct more humiliation for the already endless pile? To think that the Phantomhive's head butler would dare engage in such acts under his own master's manor." He spat at the older man, barely breathing from the sudden outburst.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples, he had anticipated that this was coming and would have to deal with it soon. "Young master," he started seriously, "I am completely sure I have fully followed your orders. First, Ran Mao is the first person I had performed it with inside your manor, and we had not done _that_ part actually. And I recalled you had told us servants that our free time is none of your concern. However, if you are somewhat offended, do forgive me, young master. Secondly, I recall your order was to have Tanaka to tell me that you'd like a bath, meaning, it didn't have to necessarily be me to bathe you, therefore, I had trusted him to take care of the duty. As for _his_ delay, which I doubt, perhaps you've misread the time? The sky would have gone rather dark by 7 in the evening, giving poor light for view. He might as well currently be at your office door, waiting for a signal that would never come, considering your words direct to the point that you still haven't seen him for your bath. Your pride? Being a demon, I have deleted all of Ran Mao's memories of tonight. Rest assured that my actions will not reach society's ears." Sebastian smirked upon the sight of his master's retreating frown, a little bit more explaining and things would go according to plan.

"And what if you have erased her memories? The disgrace is still there, though invisible in other's eyes. I take offence for that, Sebastian. How do you expect me to react towards this situation? I am angered, how would I trust you starting from now?"

"I deeply apologize, young master. I am aware you are angered. However," Sebastian's grin by then reached his ears. "Though, honestly tell me, young master. Did I anger you because I did not obey your orders, or is it because, perhaps," Ciel was red by then, he didn't need to hear the next words. He already knew what Sebastian would tell him next. "You have feelings for me, and cannot afford to see me with another person, have I mistake, _my lord_?" Sebastian made sure to have Ciel's title said in a way that would make anyone weak in the knees. Ciel, on the other hand, was ten times redder than before, how did Sebastian know? Had Sebastian been Edward all along, reading his thoughts? Ciel made a step backwards as Sebastian stood up.

"Y-you cocky bastard..! Don't be too high of yourself!" Ciel stuttered.

Sebastian chuckled, "I've read your journal, my lord~ You do like me. I am flattered you find me sexy, young master." He smirked as Ciel's scarlet face became even brighter. His master could be awfully cute sometimes.

Before Ciel could even open his mouth to reply, Sebastian had pulled him into a hot and steamy kiss. Sebastian placed his right hand on Ciel's waist while the other on the child's back to steady his balance. Ciel was taken aback; he had not expected this. His eyes widened and stared at Sebastian's closed ones. He tried to push Sebastian away, but his attempt was futile.

Sebastian's lips were soft against his. He could feel Sebastian's tongue poking his lips, seeming to ask for entrance. He hesitated, but then complied with his butler's request. Closing his eyes, he finally parted his lips a bit, giving enough entrance for Sebastian to push his tongue. Sebastian was shocked for a moment, he didn't expect Ciel to give in easily. His lips smirked upon the thought.

Sebastian thrusted in his tongue and began to explore the boy's whole cavern. He memorized each teeth his tongue bumped into. Ciel's mouth tasted sweet, probably from the many sweets he ate all the time, mainly recognizing the familiar taste of rich vanilla. The boy was simply intoxicating, and Sebastian doubted he'd ever bore from the flavor. Sebastian hummed in satisfaction. Sebastian decided to engage in a battle with Ciel, to which he agreed. Ofcourse Sebastian, being the accustomed one, was crowned the winner.

Their mouths separated, leaving a thin thread of saliva. Ciel panted heavily, out of breath, so drawn from the duel. Sebastian let the boy take in more air, he would be needing it for the next part. He had to admit, his master looked extremely sexy right then, and had to restrain himself from thrusting his hardening cock just there. Though he decided to ensure if this is what his young master wishes, he didn't want to force Ciel. "Young master?"

Ciel looked up at his butler with lust filled eyes, saliva at the corner of his slightly open mouth. "M-more.. hah.. Se-sebastian..", he ordered almost too pleadingly.

Sebastian grinned upon hearing his master's response, a slight blush actually visible on his cheeks. Today ought to be his lucky day, he had always loved his master in both physical and mental ways. Ciel had always appeared sexually appealing to Sebastian, and had masturbated to the thought of him regularly. Maylene and Ran Mao? They both meant nothing to him, he'd just planned it all out to make his master jealous ever since he read his journal a week before. Sebastian had also loved Ciel because of his determination, that unbreakable part of him that stood proud and high. And to think that he is willing to give himself away for him, was way too much handle.

Sebastian bit the tip of his remaining glove, and pulled it off slowly and seductively, making sure that his master sees. Ciel blushed at the sight. Sebastian pushed Ciel on the mattress, and sexily crawled on top of him. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, he was both excited and nervous for what would come next. The older male began devouring his mouth once more, all the while removing Ciel from his fancy clothes, those were a hindrance to him at the moment. He removed Ciel's jacket and shirt, along with his shorts. Ciel was embarrassed when Sebastian had removed his underwear, and so Ciel attempted to cover his erection with both hands.

Sebastian moved his head away from the child, chuckling at Ciel's cute actions and brushed Ciel's blue locks with his fingers, "Why would you be exposing shyness right now, young master, when I have disrobed you myriad times?" He smiled at his cute master's flustered face.

Ciel ignored him and turned his head sidewards, refusing to believe he had let his butler see him in such a vulnerable state. He placed his hands beside him, finally revealing his most intimate part to the demon. His erection was beginning to hurt and needed Sebastian already so badly, screw dignity.

Sebastian understood the signal to continue and began to nip on Ciel's neck, causing a moan to escape Ciel's lips. Ciel cursed himself from the shameful noise, blushing madly. Sebastian smirked from the dirty sound and praised himself for succeeding to have his master, Ciel Phantomhive, surrender such a noise for him.

Beads of sweat began to come from both men, but they were too occupied to even notice. Sebastian bit Ciel hard, blood escaping his skin. Ciel complained, and Sebastian murmured a 'sorry' in the skin and licked the blood till no red was visible. There was a fairly visible hickey, claiming him as his own. Sebatian licked Ciel's ear lobe and smirked, he'd always been a selfish person and didn't like sharing. He wouldn't let anyone touch his master, Ciel was his and his alone.

Sebastian began to head southwards, till his mouth met Ciel's right nipple. He blew hot breath at it and licked the tiny bud, teasing the younger male. He gasped, glaring at him with disbelief, he mouthed, 'Please..?' Sebastian finally complied, unable to resist the younger male's cute face. He sucked it hard, making circular motions with his tongue. Sebastian used his left hand to pinch the rejected twin, and Ciel began moaning even louder than before.

When Sebastian deemed the buds was at a good shade of red, he once again moved his head away to marvel at his masterpiece. Ciel's eyes were drooping with desire for him, his soft cheeks were in a cute pink tint, his swollen lips panted, his penis erect and rockhard. Sebastian himself hardened at the sight. Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, it was soon gonna be really hot.

The older man lowered his head towards the child's small member, but not without a last glance at Ciel's curious face. He licked the tip of the head, causing beads of precum to flow out and feeling Ciel's entire body shiver. Ciel's back arched from the pleasure, accompanied by uncontrollable moans.

Sebastian then took Ciel's small penis whole and sucked. He began bobbing his head up and down, he would lick the member from time to time for extra stimulation. He roughly gripped Ciel's hips to hold him in place, but not hard enough to hurt the younger male. Sebastian could taste Ciel's precum in his mouth and he hummed in satisfaction. He looked up at his master's face and smirked inwardly at his pleasured expression.

Ciel bit his lips and buried his hands at Sebastian hair, never wanting the feeling to leave him. Damn that sinful mouth!

Sebastian's pace began to fasten, and Ciel could barely take it anymore.

"S-sebastian.. I'm.. hah.. gonna-" he panted.

Before Ciel could finish his sentence, Sebastian released the member out of his mouth with a 'pop'. Ciel's mouth was left hanging open, thinking about what the hell just happened. He glared at his butler, "What the bloody..?"

"Patience, young master." Sebastian snickered, "You are yet to enjoy the best part." Ciel released Sebastian's hair reluctantly. Sebastian sat up and reached towards the drawer of his desk, taking out a bottle of lubricant. He opened the bottle and spread a fair amount on three fingers of his right hand. He closed the bottle and placed it on top of the desk.

Ciel nodded and stared at the older man with childlike wonder. His eyes glistened with anticipation. What could possibly feel better than that of earlier's? _'The best part, hm?'_ he thought.

"Relax, Young Master," Sebastian told him, "It would hurt more if you move a lot." He placed a finger near Ciel's hole. Ciel raised both eyebrows in surprise, _'What the hell.._

"Forgive me, young master.", he whispered, and with that being said, he pushed the finger inside him. Ciel gasped at the sudden intrude, arching his back. It's didn't really hurt much, he simply wasn't used to the feeling. _'Stupid Sebastian lied..'_, he cursed him.

Then suddenly, without warning, Sebastian added another finger. Ciel whimpered, it hurt this time. He puckered his hole in attempt to push the fingers out of him, but he couldn't. Sebastian began to make a scissoring motion inside him. Sebastian frowned at Ciel's reaction. He felt sorry for him, but it was simply necessary to prepare him. This pain or an even more unbearable pain, choose wisely. Though he couldn't blame him, Sebastian had never bottomed so he doesn't know what it would feel like.

"Last one." Sebastian mumbled and finally added the last and final finger. Ciel screamed, the pain was intolerable. He felt like he was being cut into half. He couldn't take it anymore and clung to the sheets. He could feel tears forcing their way out of his eye. Sebastian saw this and kissed each tear that managed to escape Ciel's orbs. He began whispering soothing words like 'Hush' and 'Don't cry' in his ear.

When he decided that he was ready, he gently pulled out all the fingers. He sighed from relief, glad that that was over. He didn't want to hurt Ciel any longer. Though he forgot that Ciel would be furious at him for not forewarning him of what he would exactly do to him.

"What the hell was that, Sebastian?!" Ciel shouted.

"I am deeply sorry, young master. But that was necessary for the next step." he replied. And it was true, he was very sorry. He didn't mean to hurt Ciel. Perhaps he can repay him by letting him top next time in the near future.

Ciel answered with a 'hmph' and crossed his arms. But he can't stop know, all the pain he had just endured would go to waste. "Next is?"

"Go on all fours, my lord." Sebastian said truthfully.

Ciel cocked an eyebrow but hesistantly complied, slowly, he kneeled down then flattened his hands on the mattress, and raised his ass high up in the air. He gripped the sheets below him, embarrassed. He looked behind at Sebastian with a flustered face. "C-continue.."

Sebastian was delighted at the sight before him, Ciel in front of ready to be taken. His hole begging to be occupied.

Sebastian sat up then unzipped his pants, revealing his throbbing member that had been aching for the past half hour. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight. He knew that Sebastian was big, but not _that_ big. What could he possible do with that? He couldn't possibly..

Ciel closed his eyes shut then looked down, shivering. Sebastian got even harder than he already was at the sight of his master. He could already imagine cat ears on top of him, curled from fright. Sebastian gulped at the thought.

Sebastian took the lube from the desk and squirted some on his palm. He spread the lube around his penis thoroughly, it wouldn't do to hurt Ciel again. He kneeled in front of Ciel's butt, penis in his right hand. The older man placed his member at Ciel's entrance and began to push it in slowly. He cupped Ciel's cheeks tightly, parting them to allow his manhood more space to enter through.

And God, all Sebastian could say was that Ciel's hole felt amazingly tight, squeezing him. Sebastian didn't ever want to pull out of Ciel, the way that warm, wet, hole devoured his cock hungrily. Then, Sebastian began to search for Ciel's prostate gland, intent on making him feel pleasure as well..

Ciel, on the other hand, bit his lips till it drew blood. It was awfully painful, how could that thing even fit inside him? Still, he did his best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down. He refused to have Sebastian think of as someone weak and fragile, like he might as well have earlier. He was desperate at having Sebastian to like him, not for his soul, not for his body, but as him.

Ciel suddenly felt Sebastian hit a part of him that made him moan in pleasure. His toes curled from the feeling."H-hit that again... Sebastian." he ordered him.

Sebastian's lips curled into a smile. _Found it_. He obeyed his master, thrusting once again to that very same spot. Pleased to hear a moan from his master.

"F-faster..more" he ordered him again.

Sebastian pounded in him repeatedly, and Ciel was seeing stars. If he'd known about this before, he would've ordered Sebastian a long time ago. And he was sure he'd command Sebastian to engage in these again. Ciel closed his eyes as he moaned and concentrated on the feeling, a delighted smile visible on his face. So good.

"F-faster.. hah.. hnn.. and.. harder", Ciel managed to breathe out in between his pants and moans.

Sebastian was more than willing to obey, afterall, he does receive just as much pleasure from these activities as well. But it was moreover to see Ciel's smile.

He looked very happy and calm, with that expression on his face, it was so much better than his usual scowl. He didn't even know that he could smile. That was now one of the many unveiled mysteries of Ciel Phantomhive. His master was full of challenges, and Sebastian loved that fact about him..

Ciel could feel his climax near, from the tightening in his stomach. In a matter of seconds, he saw white and orgasmed, releasing all of his hot cum on his stomach, and on Sebastian's bed all the while screaming Sebastian's name.

Soonly just after Ciel, Sebastian followed too, as he felt Ciel's inside squeeze his manhood. He screamed Ciel's name, not a title, but Ciel's own name as he released his seed inside Ciel, claiming him his.

Both men fell on the bed, panting, Ciel on top of the older man. Sebastian placed his arm around the teen, while the teen did the same.

When they have calmed down, they still didn't do anything, just laid there, enjoying each other's company as much as they can, in fear of the other's leave.

"Sebastian..?" Ciel whispered.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed.

"I l-love you.." Ciel murmured.

"I know." Sebastian chuckled. "I love you too"

•••

-

**A/N **Phew! That was long. Review please ^^ I hope that wasn't too dull.. Lame at details. And I thing everything's too fast? What do you think? Funny? Nice lemon? Awful lemon? Unexpected? Grammar sucks? Boring?

But really, I think it's too rushed. Specially the chat of Sebas and Ciel before the lemon, as well as the lemon too.

I'm sorry for the lemon by the way. That was my first. I don't really enjoy reading yaoi fanfictions, only shounen ai. (But I do like R 18 Doujinshis. My fave being _Cage_ by Pink Kitten. }Out of topic) Sooo I hope my writing is alright. D:

Ohh, You want more fanfictions, aye? Review then :U I will make more once an idea hits me. Suggestions would be really, really nice. So don't be shy. Don't worry, I'll still add a lemon. You can plainly suggest me uncommon jobs that Sebastian and Ciel may have in AU stories. If it interests me, I may write it. I'll credit you, ofcourse. :)

Doraa. What was _your _favourite part of the story? Mine was, well, the ending? :3 Just because that was over. (Not the I love You part.)

Review please!


End file.
